


Sunshine Dancing

by Miraculousin (MaRuX)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRuX/pseuds/Miraculousin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he just came in, lovely and golden like fairy lights and just as silently charming everyone. He looked lost, but hopeful. His eyes were vivid green and wide with fearful excitement.<br/>In Nino’s humble opinion, the seat right next to him had the new kid’s name on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not even lie to ourselves, there are plenty of sinners in this fandom. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Liking Adrien was one of the easiest things Nino has ever done. It felt natural, like the next line of a song lyric flowing smoothly into your head as you sing along with all your heart.  
One day, he just came in, lovely and golden like fairy lights and just as silently charming everyone. He looked lost, but hopeful. His eyes were vivid green and wide with fearful excitement.  
In Nino’s humble opinion, the seat right next to him had the new kid’s name on it.

Their new classmate was shy, he learned quickly. It was there, in the fact that he never talked unless spoken to and when asked a direct question, in the look in his eyes when Nino included him right off the bat and started talking to him like an old friend. It wasn’t really obvious - he didn’t stutter, didn’t bend his spine inwards and curl his shoulders up to his ears; on the contrary, he stood tall in a way Nino’s mom would’ve wept tears of joy. For that reason alone he probably would’ve invited him over to his place just to see her reaction, but soon enough that wasn’t the only one.

The first time he made Adrien laugh, not long after they met, it had been one of the most wonderful sounds and Nino grinned with all his might in response to hearing it. His laughter from before had been quiet and measured, like chimes in a box. Now it was loud and sudden, warm with emotion and sharp in its sound. It had caught the model by surprise as if he didn’t know he had it in him, as if he didn’t know what to do with it himself. Nino, on the other hand, took note of it, put it in the mental drawer of sounds he wished to have in his mix.

Adrien was… hard to contain into words. He was so different from what Nino had initially thought he’d ever want in a best friend, but that was the thing about the best things in life. They were often so much better than anything one could imagine.

He was silent as a cat, lonely as a shadow and occasionally too sad to hide it. Neatly pressed and folded at the corners to hide any blemishes and prevent any creases. Quiet, with a thin layer of ice frosted over, coverings persistently trying to muffle the beat of his heart.

Adrien was like a snowdrop and looked the part for it too. It made Nino all the more willing, if he would ever let him, to cup his hands around him to give him shelter. Stop the winter chills from creeping in as he hummed a tune to fill the silence and drown out the howling wind, listening to the heartbeat between his fingers that no one else seemed to notice.

His best friend’s life was like bare marble walls - no, more like a room filled with rich, tasteful furniture covered in crisp white sheets, silent as a grave, and painfully forgotten. Nino was sure beneath one of those he’d find a piano and oh, he wants to hear the music he knows it could play. He would love to accompany it, improv was fun anyway.

Being home schooled all his life years before, his friend didn’t have that many boundaries when it came to the people he wanted to get close to. Personal space was never a reason for pushing Nino away, always welcoming his body warmth and the heaviness of his limbs as he let him lean onto him. He sometimes nuzzled him like a cat when they were by themselves, lazy and lax, drunk off their own laughter and easy camaraderie.

Nino never pushed him though, easily flowing in and out after Adrien’s nonverbal cues, like the tide with the moon. He wasn’t there to fill all the cracks he could see in him however he saw fit, as he knew that wouldn’t make him any better than the boy’s father. Some cracks were self-made, some didn’t have demons in them; among them there were nooks and crannies filled with warmth and comfort, dear little secrets he didn’t have the right to know - openings to another world that brought his friend back to him with a sparkle in his eye and a grin slightly sharper than usual, the sight of which always made Nino’s heartbeat-beat-beat-beat in vivace.

And the harder the cold, silent presence of his absent father tried to press in between them, the more loudly Nino wanted to take out pots and pans and bang them together, to remind the world who was his best friend and that he was his. True to his nature, at one point he had decided to start slamming doors open loudly in as many aspects of Adrien’s life as possible. And true to his own nature, the boy didn’t mind – he never minded honestly, especially not when it involved the idea of getting a shard of affection or brush of attention from it.

Which is why Adrien stared wide-eyed when he took off his helmet after the end of his fencing tournament and noticed Nino coming down from the bleachers. Two years they’ve known each other, and he never seemed to stop being surprised at seeing his best friend acting considerate and caring.

Nino could distinguish even from afar the telltale crease in his eyebrows, the curve in his eyelids, the glimmer in his eyes; he crossed the distance left between them with quick long strides and wrapped his spindly arms around him, letting him bury his head in his bony shoulder and faded baggy shirt. He could feel through the clench of Adrien’s long fingers the trembling from emotions he had startled out of him. He could smell the heat and the sweat curling out of the neck of his fencing suit and the vanilla undertones that always seem to accompany the boy. His body was a long line of warmth searing through Nino’s shirt and he could swear he could feel the press of his heart stamping through right against his own.

He took a moment himself to quietly thank his own heart for deciding that he wanted to have the new kid sit next to him in class all those years ago.

They stood like that for a half a minute, a cozy tangle of limbs; then they parted, beaming at each other, Adrien’s gloves a heavy slide down to the crease of cloth on Nino’s curved elbows. Then Nino casually placed his arm around the other’s shoulders, chatting away to fill up the space left from when they parted as they headed towards the locker room.

It was quickly emptying and neither showed any inclination to hurry. Adrien’s dad was away on a business trip and besides the fencing tournament, his friend’s schedule was free. Nino had him all for himself, just as he liked it most.

Amidst the jokes and playful banter, he took his time to heartily compliment him on his skill during the matches and his friend made the now familiar gesture of combing his fingers through his hair at the back of his head bashfully. Adrien never seemed to get the hang of taking a sincere compliment, Nino thought as he rolled his eyes and batted the boy’s arm away to put it back down.

“Dude, stop that.”

It was a topic they had discussed previously as well, so Adrien had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry, I just-“

“Dude, don’t even try to excuse yourself either, there’s no need for that.”

“I know, I know.” He answered obediently, amiably, and Nino could feel the warmth in his voice. “And…” Adrien hesitated just a bit, an old habit from his home life when it came to wanting to express himself. “thank you for coming. Really, it means a lot.”

He shrugged his shoulders up to his ears in response, showing off how unburdened he was with coming here, grin blooming bigger. “Bro, I’ll come and cheer you on for the rest of your life if you want.” It didn’t come out quite as casual-sounding as Nino had planned, but he didn’t attempt to disguise the sincerity of the statement. He really would, if he’d let him, he knew that much now.

“I… I’d like that, yeah.” Adrien responded quietly in the silence of the empty room.

Well then.

He looked at his friend openly and fondly, at the shy smile growing steadily luminous.

Adrien’s hair gleamed like champagne, fluffed up and messy, sweaty and curling slightly at the ends. Nino’s fingers reached towards it in a gesture he never usually engaged in, ruffling it affectionately, then combing through it slowly - tentatively at first, then open palmed and searching, further seeking out sensation. The shine of it bounced off beautifully against his own dark tan. The other boy sucked in a surprised breath; then, just as gingerly, slightly leaned his head further towards him.

To Nino it felt like he was holding Adrien’s warm, honeyed heart in his palm. Heat curling off of it gently, sliding off his skin like sunlight and twining with his fingers. He shifted his hand, reaching the angle of his jaw with the tips of his fingers- thrumming like a kitten’s purr, his pulse under Nino’s thumb.

He risked taking a peek at Adrien’s face, and his heart hammered twice as hard at the sight - his eyes fluttering almost shut, aurous lashes fanned out on his cheek, looking like he has drinking in the warmth of Nino’s hand through his very pores, breathing in the love love love emanating from him. Gingerly shifting it back into his hair, he adjusted the tension in his fingers to mold against his scalp and the sweep of his hairline. He combed through it like a monk turning pages in a prayer book, feeling a fever creeping up from his chest to his face at the sight of Adrien’s complexion steadily turning a dusky red. It burned and buzzed inside his skin once the boy looked up at him from underneath his lashes, heat creeping down as the green in his eyes turned slightly darker.

Adrien’s smile was still soft and subtle, and Nino wanted to make it open like a flower. That was what he always did, what he wanted to and did every time he could.

He could…

“Nino…?” Adrien’s voice slipped through quietly, just loud enough to express his inquiry and nothing more. He tried to pay attention, he really did, but all of his attention zeroed back in to that mouth once he saw him bite his lip.

Nino could certainly help him with that……

Prudently, he let his thumb slide carefully onto the other’s bottom lip and he forgot how to breathe as he felt it, supple and elastic, shyly brushing his skin feather-light. Nino’s other hand reached into his hair to keep him in place, holding his face right in front of his, turning it to the left just so, taking in the glimmer in his bedroom eyes, the flutter of his mouth against his fingers, the relaxed shifting in his muscles, the wordless trust and affection mirrored right back at and into him.

That lovely blush flourished on Adrien’s face as he welcomed him further into his personal space. His gloved hand gripped Nino’s sleeve, but made no signs to make him stop. He leaned in and placed his forehead against the other’s, gaze aimed at his lips unbroken.

Just a little bit closer, and an exhale brushing against his teeth drew him in further. A little bit more, and Nino burned.

From head to toe, fire came forth from the texture of Adrien’s mouth, like the graze of a match; a spark was all it needed. It flared like a bonfire and charred his lungs, blackened his vision and turned any words into ash. Eyes closed, he could only stroke the other’s cheek as he felt him shiver, slip an arm around his waist, press their bodies together to keep the flames high.

His mouth gave Nino a dash of vanilla, undercurrents of Adrien’s favorite latte that he drank every day. The brush of their lips, the inhale against his exhale, shaky and dreamlike, it made him want to go deeper. His fingers pressed harder briefly into the fabric of his fencing uniform, splayed against the dip of his waist, then slid lower and lower and oh Adrien really didn’t seem to mind.

Adrien always made the best of noises, the ones that were coming out for the sole need to express an honest feeling. His panting took the air out of Nino’s lungs and melted his core like wax. It dripped down, down, reaching his lower region and damn it, it just wasn’t fair. Adrien’s eyes couldn’t get any darker, his pupils blown wide and his mouth looking as if he had eaten a ripe cherry. Nino could only reach with his mouth to lick and suck on those lips, hoping that he wouldn’t mind to share.

He never minded.

His tongue was sweet as sin as it brushed the inside of Nino’s mouth and he could swear he could feel him purr from deep within his throat. The wet noise of their motions made him more desperate, each separation giving them enough space to fill with the sound of their moans. The sounds bounced off Nino’s skin and rattled him, reverberated against his marrow. Adrien parted from him with a filthy noise and leaned against his locker, breathing hard and flushed red all over.

His flaxen hair was a soft mess; Nino quietly thought that it suited him well. His fingers kept swimming through it, distracted by the way it slipped through in loose waves and feeling like slightly damp silk. It brought him closer, and they instinctively aligned their hips to create more heat through friction. Adrien’s breathing quickened in between gasps, unused to being so aware of that many hot spots in his own body simultaneously.

“Nino, please…” he gasped against Nino’s cheek, and the warm shaky exhale was enough to push him further, gripping at Adrien’s hip and grinding against his clothed member with his own. It made the other groan louder, taken off guard by the change in rhythm; although soon enough he followed along with the motion of Nino’s hips, entranced by their ardor, seeking more.

Nino swiftly chased his mouth with his own, sucked on wet flesh, licked the inside of his teeth and swallowed his gasps. His limbs were heavy and sluggish as they grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. They were connected in all the right places; Adrien’s waist felt solid and narrow in his hand. His other one wandered lower and slipped to the front of his breeches, mapping the v in his hips and the apex of his thighs.

The taste of that gasp in his mouth was so damn sweet, but the whine that came after as Nino rubbed that hard spot between the boy’s legs, it was exquisite. He needed more hands to grab him with, needed more of this wonderful heat and closeness and reciprocated lust.

Despite how absolutely flustered he looked, Adrien didn’t seem to mind. Nino kept his hand pressed against the creases in his breeches, squeezing lightly and stroking the hard shape he could feel underneath the fabric. His mouth watered as he felt the boy trembling against him, whispering his name as he tried not to moan too loudly.

Nino’s pants were too strained with arousal, the pressure almost painful and leaving him tense and taut like a string. And yet Adrien’s breeches looked more constricting by design. Going for another sweltering kiss, it didn’t take much from there for Nino to talk himself into seeking out their opening seam; drinking in the hitch in Adrien’s breath as he squirmed his fingers inside the other’s underwear, he gently squeezed the warm, wet flesh, pre-cum sliding through his fingers. The boy in front of him was a panting mess and he never looked so damn attractive.

It was a new, novel feeling, this craving looming over him. He did not resist it, pulling at Adrien’s underwear and taking out his shaft, watching pre-cum come out of the tip as he pumped him steadily. Blood roared in his ears and the other boy could only hold onto him for dear life, biting his glove to muffle his whines. He wouldn’t dare try to let out any coherent words, distrustful of his body’s reactions, reactions that he could hardly control – especially once Nino suddenly decided to take it up another notch. Dislodging his other hand from Adrien’s golden crown, he fumbled with the zipper of his jeans before he managed to take out his dick, heavy and pulsing. He took both his and the other’s in his grip, relishing the sultry noise Adrien let out as he pumped them both together. Breathy whines spilled from both of them, but Nino was so far past the point of caring; the kisses shared between their gasps did little to muffle them.

He could feel it in the way Adrien was shaking with tension, the slick slide of his dick in his hand, he was getting close. A sweltering wave crashed into Nino as he realized how much he wanted to see that, to be the cause for the other’s unraveling.

“Nino…” he heard his own name in that strangled gasp. “I’m…”

Nino gave him another fevered kiss. “I know. It’s okay, I got you.”

His face was scrunched up, eyes shut tight against the fierce onslaught to his senses. Nino pressed a kiss between his furrowed brows, but didn’t have enough strength left and he leaned his head against Adrien’s bowed one, panting against his hairline as he kept staring down at his hand as he flicked his wrist.

A gloved hand tightened in his shirt and he could hear a few threads rip. Nino stared, wide-eyed and greedy from underneath the glasses slipping down his face.

Oh. There it is.

Adrien opened his mouth in a silent scream, air frozen inside his lungs in an instant as he reached his crest. It hit him hard and left him shaking, choking on air as he tried to reboot his lungs.

Nino was catching up with him, his cock throbbing against his slippery grip, wet with his own pre-come, the sweat of his palm and the viscous texture of Adrien’s cum. He was tethering on the edge when the other boy coaxed him into an open mouthed kiss, a share of breath, slick and scalding and clumsy slide of lips. He had his eyes wide open as he came, staring into green ones all the while, taking in their heated daze.

Despite his constant, determined stance of being a good friend, he had to admit he wasn’t as selfless as he seemed.

Thankfully, Adrien didn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Welp. That's a thing that just happened.  
>  I also have this posted on tumblr, if you wanna check it out.
> 
> Also, hmu there if you wanna see the prompt list, share headcanons or give suggestions! ^^


End file.
